


The Last Goodbye

by shootingstar97



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Why was he such a reckless guy? He is strong, he could avoid that, he could still have him, his love would be still alive.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my and my friend's theory about Takeru dying in the end of Ghost.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all like this :3

Why he let that happen?

Why was he such a reckless guy? He is strong, he could avoid that, he could still have him, his love would be still alive.

Just when Takeru have collected all the Eyecons Makoto had to fall in such a stupid trap, be heavy injured by a Ganma, and having Takeru sacrificing his wish for Makoto's sake. Now he doesn't have more time to be alive.

He didn't spend enough time with Takeru, he really wanted to be more with him, know him better. He wanted to see realizing his dream. He truly loved him. But is too late, now the only he have is the image of Takeru smile to him in relief seeing he is okay. Makoto knew his love will soon die.

"Why did you do that?" Makoto asked, putting his hands on Takeru's shoulders. "Why you sacrificed your wish to save my life?"

"Because…" He give a little and weak smile. "I want to live, but not in a world without you."

After hearing that, Makoto only could hug Takeru the most hard he could. He didn't knew about his own feelings and didn't realized Takeru's feelings until now. He didn't want to lose his love now. With his hug tighter, his tears started to fall.

"I love you…"

Makoto sighed after saying those words, he wanted to do at least one thing in his life that he won't regret. His face went close to Takeru's, where his lips finally met. That was such an inexplicable and new feeling, Makoto could clearly feel his heart racing hard. After separate Takeru gave such a beautiful smile, live he never saw before.

"I love you as well." He saw before disappear from sight.


End file.
